Vert
"Hush, now. Where did you learn such raucous manners" - Green Heart to White Heart. Vert is the goddess of Leanbox. She serves as a party member and a boss at a certain point in game. She does not have a sibling like the other goddesses. After having banished Purple Heart, she and the others returned to their normal lives in their towns. Personality Vert is an intelligent girl who isn't as strong as she thinks she is. She also doesn't know as much about Arfoire's monsters as the others. She puts her people's peace as top priority to keep from harm and seems fond of things like Manga, Game, and Anime, she can be considered an "Otaku". Vert preffers playing games like: rhythm, fighting, shooting, crane, racing, medal, and simulation, above any other hobbie of an otaku. She also harbors a joy of collecting 'adult male-only items', as she begged Gust not tell IF that she ordered a copy of "Kichiku Megane Harlem set for virgins" This allowed Gust to take advantage of her by demanding she pay her 10% of the package cost! She even paid 10,000 (Games currency) so she could get the free voucher code for Planetune's MMO "Four Goddesses Online" from her! She applied 200 times (changing her name and address each time) to get it but she still didn't win. She is considered to be the most mature Goddess, being very calm and polite. Green Heart As Green heart, Vert seems highly different. Being very arrogant and somewhat stubborn. Very prideful of her bust size, she provokes White Heart this way. She appears to be very teasing while in this form and is a sly person underneath her polite human persona. But despite this, she still cares for her people and treasures them deeply. Created by Histoire to see who would gain the title of "True Goddess" until time came to pass the title to the next generation of Goddesses. After time they all began to despise one-another. Despite her claims of having no problems or issues with them. She was the one to suggest they rid of Purple Heart as they all agreed she was the one that would be toughest to defeat. Appearance Vert is a very curvy female who has long wavy blonde hair with her bangs neatly brushed to frame her face. She has sad blue looking eyes usually half open. Notably, she has the largest bust of the entire female cast. Wearing a emerald green dress with gold markings along it and big loose light green and white gloves and ruffled peach/orange coloring to the lower half of her dress. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white cloth with green along the bottom, connecting the dress and collar is white thin cloth. As green heart she wears a very revealing white bikini-esque outfit with light green and black extra pieces. Her very long light green hair is worn in a ponytail and her eyes are now purple in color. Hyperdimension Neptunia Her status is no different than any other goddess. As stated she loves to play video games. She would play games for 5 hours a day, sometimes 150 hours a week, barely sleeping for 2 hours! As the goddess of Leanbox, Green Heart goes by title 'Lady Green Heart' or 'Green Heart-sama' in the original Japanese. She issues her orders to those below her in authority, mostly a man in a silhouette by the name of 'The Sanctified'. One time she called him, and declared war (without clarifying her intent). He rallied her army only to be corrected by what she ment; She was talking about a MMO! He then was to call off the troops as she said "Gluck" (for good luck), leading to his dismay. She guarded and led the people of Leanbox in peace until the monster started attacking her land. She unleashed her powers and went to do battle with the monsters. Fighting countless times and it seemed to be to no end. Getting so tired she was returned to her human form! She then heard voices asking if she okay. The voices she heard was none other than Compa and IF, accompanying Neptune. They tried to convince her into joining them so they could defeat Arfoire but she refused. Calling Neptune irresponsible. But IF just claimed she was too stubborn to admit she couldn't win on her own. Green Heart then decides that if Neptune could win against her in a all out battle in their HDD state, she would join them. Neptune came out victorious in the end causing Green Heart, because of her excausted and injured state to pass out. So they brought Vert with them to tend to her injuries. When they aproached Arfoire she thanked her saying if she hadn't caused so much trouble, she wouldn't have to leave her room. Arfoire laughs and tells her that her brain growing mold to which Green Heart jokes about, surprising both Arfoire and Histoire. Realizing she wouldn't normally make jokes like that, the girls soon defeat Arfoire and proceed to give up their powers in their wish. After Histoire leaves, they realize they were stranded! If they still had their powers it would have been much easier to get home... Green Heart admits she didn't think about that while Black and White Heart try to figure out how they could have messed up as well. Eventually they do return home however. Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2 She and the other goddess fought Magic and were defeated. They are now held captive in the Industry Graveyard and until they return, Chika takes her place as CPU of Leanbox in her absence. Powers & Abilities Quotes *''"The size of my bust equates my apptitude as a goddess''." *''"Mold....they were more like mushrooms, really."'' Trivia *The land of Leanbox she rules over is a reference to Microsoft's Xbox 360 game console. *Of all the goddess shown, her outfit in HDD is the most revealing. *She is the first character, as well as the first goddess to appear in the game and series, with Histoire in book form as the only exception. *In Hiragana, her name means: Midori Kokoro. *She is voiced by Tara Platt in English and Rina Satou in Japanese. *Verde/Vert is Spanish and French for Green. *She shares the same weapon as Mikoto from CrossEdge, who is also voiced by Rina Satou. *Its been hinted that she has feelings for IF. Gallery vert_mk2.png|Vert in Mk-2 green.png vert_ending_mk2.png School group.png Vert Battle end.png GreenHeartChart.jpg Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Leanbox residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character